


roadhead : the end of a road

by WolvesAtTheShore



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cherik Secret Santa, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also roadhead duh, hopefully, intimacy interwoven with smut?, use of powers during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesAtTheShore/pseuds/WolvesAtTheShore
Summary: : such asa :  one where men and goods must continue on foot or on animals   or b. : one where Charles sucks Erik off in a car and rocks his world. *the second one should be included in an actual dictionary in Erik's opinion. Sadly it isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilliantdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantdreams/gifts).



> This is a horribly late gift for Cherik Santa for Sandra, aka [jellyfish wedding dress](http://jellyfish-wedding-dress.tumblr.com), a sweetheart who not only draws (so cool!!! look at the [gift](http://drawsbutnotreally.tumblr.com/post/154852028767/merry-christmas-superxparadise-im-your) I got, guys) but is also patient <3 I hope this ticked almost all of your specification, I found out that hey! I can't write smut with family around so this period was not conductive but I tried to make something of it.

It turns out, Charles _does_ know everything about him, and is quick to appease his fears of getting found out. Since they’ve been on this road trip, they’ve grown close, closer still in the spawn of a month, with Charles assuring Erik that there will be no repercussions here, that they’ll be safe as safe can be in the light of the day and the shelter of the night - “It’s more common than you think, Erik, there are men who live their whole lives in a portrait of perfect families, only to go on road trips with their buddies once in a while to release tension”, Charles whispers against his skin in the dark of the motel room. They’re chest to chest, sweaty and satisfied for the moment.

“Is that so?”, Erik asks, and then Charles shares with him instances of men reminiscing compromising circumstances. In his mind’s eye, he sees both memories and fantasies of random men Charles passed by. They’re more numerous than he’d thought, and some acts are more familiar to him than others. Charles has helped him learn to… release tension, of course, but this isn’t what the two of them are doing, they’re not _pretending_ or justifying their attraction that way.

“Of course not, Erik, I just wanted you to show you why people won’t bat an eye at us.” And anyways, it’s not like Charles can’t simply erase their memories if suspicions arise. Charles. Oh, Charles. He’s not used to having another person soothe his worries. Charles shifts in his arms, a small press of his lips landing on his chest.

* * *

“I’m bored”, Charles says from the passenger seat, and Erik’s been expecting this for the last hour or so. The radio is off, they’ve been driving on the same road for the whole day. There’s been nothing but them and the highway since they woke up. Their quest to find new mutants has proven fruitless so far in the sense that they’ve yet to actually convince the ones they found. But there's still time, and Erik finds himself content by this strange bubble that surrounds him and Charles, just them and the highway hum. 

“The radio's still not picking anything, we've tried that already" it feels like a moot point to make, but he wants to add something to their conversation. When he spares a glance to his right, a lazy smile blooms on Charles' face. These past days they've grown more daring, the nights they've spent entwined in each other and Erik wonders _if_ and _how long_ all this will last. Charles has a way of knowing when his thoughts linger too long on the future and the past, always pulling him out of the downward spiraling his thoughts usually take (he is a telepath after all, and such a marvelous one at that).

“Well, there’s still something we _can_ do”, the telepath adds while unbuckling his seatbelt. He inches closer to Erik and leans his head on his shoulder, palms his arm while pressing in a kiss to his afternoon stubble. “Be a darling and undo your buckle, please”.

That - well, that is unexpected and Erik’s not sure what this is about yet, but if Charles wants him to show off his powers, he will.

“Gladly”, he answers, and his voice sounds raspy already. Oh, the hold Charles has over him. Something tells him this will be more than just a show of his power. Without taking his hands off the wheel or his eyes off the road, he feels for the metal of his buckle and unclasps it.

“And the zipper”, his lover adds. As he complies, Charles leans near him once again, peppering kisses between his chin and his collarbone. _How about we try something new?_ he hears Charles’s voice inside his mind and eagerly agrees to whatever he’s planning. He moves his right arm to grasp Charles’ meaty thigh, inching closer to his groin. He wants to pull over and kiss Charles breathless. His lover huffs near his ear, his tone deeper “Why don’t you keep your hands to yourself, darling. Enjoy yourself”.

Erik has to swallow and turn his eyes back to the road. “Okay”, he frowns, still in the dark about what’s going on.

Charles licks his lips, so plush and soft, and leans forward, “It’s really fortunate that you’ve got such long legs. It means I can do this and not get crushed by the wheel”. One corner of his lips lifts in a small smile and his eyes twinkle like this is the best thing that could happen - for Erik to have long legs. When he bends his upper chest towards Erik’s lap and scoots over until he’s hovering exactly over where his cock is, Erik feels his breath catch and his brain lights up _OH_.

So this was what he meant. Charles is fumbling with taking him out of his pants and he has to spread his legs a little, bend the knees and make room for his lover. Charles is not even touching him properly yet, and he feels a zing of arousal settling low in his belly. His mouth is dry, he scans the vastness before him with his eyes and then extends his powers as far as he can reach. There’s no sign of a moving vehicle as far as he can tell, and he hopes that’ll be the case till they get to the nearest motel. He’d hate for a truck driver to bypass them. Charles turns his head, darts his tongue out to touch Erik’s cock and eyes him at the same time while projecting a _“Don’t worry, darling”_. Erik’s mostly hard already, the excitement and the surprise of moment making his cock stand to attention as Charles hums above him, no, _around_ him. He has the gall to wink before going down halfway, then back up again to flick his tongue, getting into a rhythm that will sure drive Erik crazy. He’s circling his tongue over the head of his cock, the entire length of it, tracing the line of the thick vein on the underside. Erik has to look up at the road and then throws his head back, closing his eyes for a second. He grips the wheel tighter and steels himself for the pleasure Charles will surely bring him. 

His left leg twitches as Charles swallows around him and the car is jerked forward a touch too abruptly. Drive. Right, Erik’s in charge of driving right now. He swallows again as Charles takes all of him in one go, he feels the car buzz in sync with his moan. His hips twitch and his hand flies to Charles’ hair, feeling the softness of the strands and hovering between a surging bubble of affection and the need to roughly shove his hips forward. Charles moans around him, making the decision harder _"yes, yes, fuck my mouth, Erik-”_. At that, Erik’s grip on his hair tightens, and he jerks his hips up as he holds Charles down. Fuck. His hips roll in sharp jagged thrusts, while pushing Charles down. His brain comes back online and he glances down at the telepath taking his cock so beautifully, and he figures that Charles talking to him with a mouth full of his cock is one of the most arousing things he’s ever witnessed.

 _Do you have a telepathy kink, Erik?_ Charles asks in his mind, the smirk evident as he’s wrapping his lips tightly around him, bobbing up and down on his own punishing pace. His breathing has gone ragged and his lips are glistening with drool. He’s flushed all over, as far as he can see, a pretty red dusting his cheeks and the back of his neck. His neck is corded with tension and his pupils are blown over as he makes eye contact with Erik, throwing him a smoldering look. Fuck. Charles pulls all the way off with a pop, catching his breath for a moment. They're both gasping, louder than the whining of the engine and sounding obscene. Erik slides his fingers over Charles’ lips, swollen and red at the corners where his cock stretched them out. He knows Charles is reading his mind from the way he shivers all over. He guides Charles back on his cock, eyeing the road from time to time, as he runs his fingers through Charles' hair, settling his hand at the back of his neck. Charles feels it like a brand, like an anchor, losing himself in the moment once again. They’re both high on each other, staring at one another with such need that Erik’s feeling closer and closer to his climax. He sees a glint of determination as Charles doubles his efforts, speeding up, and feels the full impact of his orgasm steal the breath out of him. He throws his head back for a second, closing his eyes. Charles swallows him all, choking a little as he sputters up to look at the road. 

The engine throbs with the pulse of his heart, his skin feels tight, his body a conductor of pleasure, of the benediction that’s Charles’ mouth, both heavenly and sinful. They’re still on the highway, going 80 miles per hour, the desert as empty as before. Erik prides himself with not losing control of the car (it’s his emotions that have gone haywire this time).

He pants and turns again towards Charles, who looks more than pleased with himself. Like a cat who got the cream, Erik chuckles and thinks of returning the favor soon, wonders if it’ll be the same if they switch and Charles is behind the wheel.

“Nonsense, darling, I’ll most surely crash us within five minutes”. His voice is absolutely wrecked, a rasp to it Erik knows he’s the cause of, and he’s eager to stop the car and taste his lover, ravish him again.

“Charles, you know, I-”, Erik starts, but he’s interrupted by Charles tucking him in and shifting in his seat. He comes close again, close enough for his breath to tickle his ear.

“Tell you what, when we’ll get to the next hotel I’ll let you ride me till dawn” Charles mutters and, okay, Erik most definitely wants to do that.


End file.
